Color Gris
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Cuando era niña no me atrevía a salir de mi cama durante la noche, aunque necesitara algo realmente urgente, sólo para evitar un encuentro con el monstruo. No obstante, ahora no me atrevía a salir de mí misma por miedo a encontrarme con la crítica y la opinión de los demás. OS Inspirado en la cancion de Radaid: Color Gris. Betteado por Romy92


**Disclaimer: Los personajes (aunque no mencione nombres) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a una Musa que nacio gracias a la maravillosa musica de uno de mis grupos favoritos, sino mi favorito: Radaid**

* * *

**One-Shot betteado por Romy92. Mil gracias nena.**

* * *

**Color Gris.**

Cuando el autobús comenzó a inclinarse, sentí miedo. Miedo de perder la vida. Miedo de dejar de existir. Miedo de no poder decir: "estoy orgullosa de mí misma porque he hecho…". Miedo de no poder ser yo misma jamás.

Todo fue tan deprisa, tan de pronto y tan lento a la vez… Mientras el camión caía pude ver mi corta vida pasar en retroceso ante mis ojos, y cuando sentí el golpe del metal contra el pavimento… todo cambió.

Entré paso a paso en mi habitación, la misma que he tenido desde que era niña, la misma que he tenido toda mi vida. Miré el armario que ha estado en esta habitación desde que mi abuela era pequeña. Cuando fijé la vista en la madera de aquel ropero empotrado, éste comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Salté hacia atrás, trepando a la cama pequeña, como cuando era niña. El armario siguió sacudiéndose fuertemente, y yo me sentí, de pronto, como si tuviera cinco años, como cuando durante las noches se abría la puerta sola y veía al monstruo salir de allí.

Escuché el sonido de un "clic", y cuando miré hacia el ropero vi que la puerta se estaba abriendo. Cuando finalmente se abrió lo máximo que los goznes le permitieron, me quedé mirando el interior del ropero. Estaba vacío, pero algo me llamaba desde dentro. Tenía miedo, sí, pero también sentía curiosidad. Y al final ésta última fue más fuerte que el temor, así que bajé de la cama para acercarme al armario.

Casi por impulso me adentré en él, y de pronto me encontré cayendo dentro de una espiral. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo succionado de tal manera que empecé a asustarme. En mi mente aparecieron imágenes infantilmente aterradoras, ésas que me atormentaron durante mi primera década de vida.

Sentí cómo la caída comenzaba a ralentizarse a cada segundo que pasaba, pero antes de llegar al suelo violentamente, caí de rodillas con suavidad. Miré mis manos durante largo rato, temblando interiormente, y cuando decidí levantar la mirada de nuevo, me quedé anonadada.

Me encontraba en la plaza principal de mi ciudad, pero ésta estaba completamente vacía. Cuando me moví me sentí como si estuviera hecha de humo, y todo a mi alrededor era de color gris. Caminé fuera del kiosco de aquella plaza y bajé las escaleras, sintiendo que algo se acercaba.

Vi un borrón negro pasar próximo a mí e intenté seguirle con la mirada, mas no me fue posible. Caminé hasta el lugar donde lo había visto, pero me quedé quieta cuando comprendí que se trataba de aquel monstruo que me había acosado durante mis sueños de niña.

Por un momento deseé huir de allí, pero al mismo tiempo deseé encararle. Permanecí completamente congelada en aquel lugar. Sentía que ya no temía a aquel monstruo, ya no. Pero en cambio temía a otras cosas, cosas más racionales, o más estúpidas, dependiendo del punto de vista. Temía a la opinión de las demás personas, al rechazo. Por eso no hacía lo que realmente quería, sino que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que las demás personas esperaban de mí. Y también le temía a la muerte.

Me di cuenta de que todos aquellos miedos eran exactamente iguales al miedo que le tenía al monstruo del armario, sólo se diferenciaban por la etapa de mi vida. Sin embargo, ambos temores eran iguales, pues ambos me ataban.

Cuando era niña no me atrevía a salir de mi cama durante la noche, aunque necesitara algo realmente urgente, sólo para evitar un encuentro con el monstruo. No obstante, ahora no me atrevía a salir de mí misma por miedo a encontrarme con la crítica y la opinión de los demás.

Salí de mi maraña de pensamientos cuando percibí un movimiento a mí alrededor. Eché a correr intentando alcanzarle. Quería saber quién era, quería saber qué quería de mí.

Lo perseguí durante bastante rato, intentando darle alcance pero sin éxito. Mis pies y mis piernas se movían solos, al igual que mi mano, que se estiraba hacia delante intentando tocarle. Al mismo tiempo que corría, comencé a sentir miedo. El miedo al monstruo del armario regresó. Entonces, empecé a sentirme insegura y cuando estaba a punto de darle alcance, me detuve, me di media vuelta y eché a correr en dirección contraria, huyendo de él.

Después de correr lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad me detuve, percatándome de que volvía a estar en aquella plaza. Pensé durante mucho tiempo qué era lo que estaba pasando, por qué estaba en aquel lugar y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Me senté en una banca y me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿Quién era yo? Menuda pregunta, era una chica, sí. Una chica de ciudad que se sentía perdida en la vida. Todo lo que hacía sólo eran pretextos para no ser quien realmente era.

Había comenzado a estudiar en esa preparatoria para complacer a mi madre. Me había presentado al equipo de baloncesto para complacer a mi padre. Hacía los deberes para complacer a mis maestros. Salía cada semana para complacer a mis amigos. Pero al final, nada de lo que hacía me complacía a mí misma.

Si por mí fuera, me habría inscrito en la preparatoria en la que estaban todos mis amigos, también porque me había parecido la mejor opción. Si por mí fuera, habría ingresado en el club de pintura. Si por mí fuera, me quedaría todos los fines de semana encerrada en mi habitación leyendo.

¿Quién era yo? ¿Alguien que nunca se podría amar lo suficiente a sí misma como para hacer lo que le gustaba? ¿Alguien que quería complacer a los demás y se decepcionaba a sí misma? No, ésa no podía ser yo.

Siempre me había dicho a mí misma que por el momento debía complacer a los demás, que ya tendría tiempo suficiente para complacerme a mí misma después. Pero ahora que, según lo único lógico que había en mi mente, me estaba muriendo, me pregunté: ¿Cuándo sucedería eso? Nunca, porque jamás podría volver a vivir mis años de juventud, mis años de adolescente loca o de joven aventurera. Si no hacía lo que quería ahora, no lo haría nunca.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sensación extraña de una mirada sobre mí. Una mirada intensa, sola y triste. Lo más sencillo era quedarme allí quieta, pero no quería seguir quedándome de brazos cruzados mientras la mejor etapa de mi vida se me escapaba entre las manos.

Me levanté y decidí que era el momento de enfrentar al monstruo, pues me había dado cuenta de que era el mismo que me estaba atormentando también en esta etapa de mi vida, sólo que con diferentes formas.

Eché a correr detrás de él, sintiendo cómo se escapaba de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se movía velozmente, con mucha más velocidad que antes. Algo mucho más fuerte movía mi cuerpo. Corrí y corrí, persiguiendo a aquel ser monstruoso con el que tenía que encontrarme.

Entró en un edificio que parecía que se iba a venir abajo en cualquier momento; me adentré en él con cuidado, y me paseé por muchas habitaciones hasta que llegué a una sala enorme en la que el monstruo se había detenido dándome la espalda.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida pude observarle bien. Parecía una especie de lobo con forma semi-humana, pero con algunos indicios de cabra o de algún animal parecido. Fue entonces cuando recordé por qué me intimidaba tanto, pero ahora no me echaría atrás.

Abrí la boca para hablar justo cuando se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos en mí. Esos orbes grises consiguieron descolocarme. Eran exactamente del mismo color que los míos. Me quedé estupefacta, pues aquella mirada era demasiado inteligente para ser humana y demasiado transparente para ser maligna.

Mi mano y la mano-garra del monstruo se levantaron al mismo tiempo con la intención de tocarse. Lentamente, sin prisa, se fueron acercando la una a la otra, y cuando por fin estaban a punto de entrar en contacto, me topé con un cristal.

Miré mi mano y luego volví a mirarle a los ojos. Esa mirada intensa me atrapó, y después, de repente, me estaba viendo reflejada en un espejo. Mi monstruo, mi reflejo, mi monstruo, mi atadura, mi monstruo, mi escape.

La yo del espejo me sonrió al tiempo que se transformaba en mí misma, pero de niña. Continuó mirándome. Le devolví la mirada recordando que aquélla había sido la época en la que menos me había importado lo que pensaran o esperaran de mí.

—Libérame —pidió ella con una sonrisa. Yo asentí, accediendo.

Un viento fuerte sopló y ella se convirtió en una especie de niebla que me envolvió, llenándome de fuerza y haciéndome sentir que volaba. Nunca había sentido tanto poder como en ese momento, era como si el universo se detuviera, como si mi existencia se redujera a ese momento, como si mi lugar estuviera donde fuera que sintiera aquello.

Poco a poco me fui desentendiendo de mí misma nuevamente. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por esa exquisita sensación de poder y de fortaleza.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo la luz entrar en mis párpados y lastimarme. Escuché las máquinas en las que mi cuerpo se apoyaba para seguir funcionando, y me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

Cuando logré abrir los ojos completamente, pude ver a mi novio, mi mejor amigo y mi confidente sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla, con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas y dormido.

Con dificultad moví mi mano, sintiendo mis músculos agarrotados por no haberlos usado en días, y acaricié su cabello. Él despertó al instante y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Despertaste —murmuró.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté, comenzando a tomar noción de la realidad.

—El autobús en el que viajaban para el torneo de baloncesto se volcó y has estado en coma durante dos semanas. Si hubieras tardado un poco más en despertar, podrías haber muerto.

—Me doy cuenta —dije haciendo un mohín al sentir dolor en las costillas—. Debo hacer algunos cambios en mi vida… —concluí ausentemente.

* * *

_**Hola, hola. Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo a todas ustedes que me leen desde algun rinconcito de nuestro basto universo (ah ya me puse filosofica) **_

**_Bueno antes que nada MIS GRACIAS A Romy92 por bettearme en este OS que es tan importante para mi. Muchas gracias nena, la verdad te debo mil!_**

_**Bueno pues este OS esta inspirado en la cancion "Color Gris" del grupo mexicano y super talentoso RADAID. La he escrito para un concurso para el video de esta cancion, asi que deseenme suerte, que tengo muchos deseos de ganar. Y bueno la cancion te habla de tus ataduras, y eso es lo que quise plasmar en este OS, nuestras ataduras como adolescentes y jovenes que somos la mayoria de los que estamos por aqui. **_

_**Bueno besitos y estense pendientes, para que lean algo que subire por Navidad, no les dire de que trata, solo que espero que les guste y que me ha rondado en la cabesza desde antes de comenzar Diciembre.**_

**_Besos y nos leemos el 24._**

**_Klau :D_**


End file.
